No more fairy tales
by VANGeL Jazz
Summary: Bajo de una tierra de encanto, dejando el arte de volar por la simplicidad de caminar,...por su naturaleza solo puede tener un sentimiento a la vez,no puede querer ayudar y estar enamorada de la misma persona. ¡HISTORIA TERMINADA!
1. Extraña

**La li ho:**

**Ahhh!...soy el colmo,...¿que rayos tengo en la cabeza!...tengo quien sabe cuentos fics sin terminar y empiezo otro...argh...y luego me quejo de que no acabo y estoy estrezada...**

**...pero...¡aw!...no puedo evitarlo...y mas si se trata de hadas...nOn wii...las hadas son geniales!...**

**-DaNnIeLiTa tiene muchazz cosas de Campanita y millones de haditas nOnU ¿asi o mas traumada?-**

**Bien...creo que no hay una historia de un hada...hay varias de angeles,...pero ningunas de hadas...wuju!...see asi me gusta que sea...que no haya de ninguna especie...**

**...bien...como es un hada, habra magia!...nOn espero les guste...dejen sus reviews...y lo amare x siempre X3u**

**No more Fairy tale**

"…_Llego tan de la nada, simplemente apareció una mañana al entrar al salón de clases con el uniforme presentándola el profesor con el nombre de Sakuno;…hasta yo pude notarlo, esa chica no era ordinaria; no es que fuera la mas bonita o tuviera un cuerpo de modelo, aunque hay que admitir que si era bonita, bien…_

…_simplemente tenia algo que la hacia distinta…además¿Quién tiene los ojos rojizos¿y quien a los 16 años seguía usando dos trenzas y largas?...pero en fin, no le tome importancia, solo era una chica mas que entraba al colegio…_

…_Fue raro ve que se gano a todo el salón, es decir, esas chicas de mi salón que están llenas de frivolidades y materialismo, aquellas que solo hablan de maquillaje y moda, y hablan a las espaldas de las nuevas chicas…¡la aceptaron con la mejor de las sonrisas, tenían una sonrisa, como decirlo… "calida" con la chica nueva,…en verdad ella no era normal,.._

…_además los tipos de mi salón no la veían de esa manera pervertida que solían hacer…estaban mas bien, embobados, como si ella fuera una muñeca cara de porcelana, esa de vestidos rosados y esponjados…con ternura podía atrever a decir…bah, solo pase de largo,…mada mada dane para todos ustedes, es solo otra chica mas en el salón…ni que tuviera alas…_

_Lo mejor que en ese descanso pude hacer fue ir a jugar tennis a las canchas de colegio,…hay estuve unos tranquilos cinco minutos,…cuando de pronto lo sentí…mas bien, olí,…una deliciosa fragancia a cerezas se venia acercando…voltee mi cuerpo para identificar de donde provenía aquel olor…y la vi,…acercándose a mi con una sonrisa…solo pude arquear la ceja,… ¿ella tenia aquel fresco aroma?.._."

-etto…gomen¿sabes donde esta Echizen Ryoma?- pregunto sonriente la chica

"… _¿acaso era tonta?..._ "

-soy yo- respondió frió y como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo, arqueando una ceja interrogativamente

"…_en cuanto respondí,…sentí algo extraño,…los ojos de ella se abrieron de impresión dejando ver un brillo de sorpresa,…me reviso de pies a cabeza,…chica rara…cuando se topo de nuevo con mis ojos…enrojeció…dijo "gomen ne" como 10 veces y salio corriendo… ¿Qué rayos había sido eso?...se supone que me andaba buscando, me encuentro y salio corriendo¿acaso hizo algo y quería disculparse?...bah, tonterías, ella también se merecía un mada mada dane, _

…_después de todo, se atrevió a intervenir cuando me encontraba jugando tennis,…mas valía que alguien le fuera avisando que a Ryoma Echizen, es decir, a mi… ¡nadie me pude interrumpir cuando juego tennis!..._

…_al menos pude notar, que si era ella quien olía a cerezas…_

_Así pasaron todas las clases de esa mañana,…aunque podía haber jurado que esa chica me estaba viendo,…era raro, no era una mirada pesada como sabia que era la mía, volteaba de reojo para verificar si estaba yo en lo correcto, pero ella en ningún momento volteaba,…su vista siempre estuvo al frente observando el pizarrón…_

_Salí rápido del salón en cuanto terminaron las clases,…Momo-sempai me había dicho que nos encontraríamos en las hamburguesas,…y la verdad ya se me había antojado,…no era por verlo a el…_

…_pero de nuevo esa fragancia de cerezas choco con mis sentidos…cerré un poco cansado mis ojos,…y cuando los abrí ella estaba en frente de mi a unos 5 pasos_

… _¿Cuándo rayos había llegado, ni siquiera pude escuchar sus pasos o sentir que se me adelantara, aparte, sonreía de una manera que nunca había visto…era como de complicidad y al mismo tiempo me hizo sentir tranquilo,…"_

-Ryoma-kun, n.n…te había estado buscando-declaro la castaña con una gran sonrisa, mientras tenia sus manos tomadas por el frente

-¿para que?

-para hacerte feliz n.n

-O.ó ¿hacerme feliz?

-hai…o.o¿o acaso no quieres ser feliz?

"… _¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?...obviamente todo mundo quiere ser feliz,…"_

-supongo

-¡wa!-aplaudió un poco de felicidad y dio un pequeño salto- ¡entonces yo te ayudare!

-o.ó ¿y tu porque?

-eh?...ah…etto…-se sonrojo levemente- porque…es mi misión

-¿Qué O.o?-se saco de onda por completo

-ji ji…-río nerviosa- etto…n.n creo que vas a ir con Momoshiro-kun,…mejor luego hablamos

-¿Cómo sabes que iría con el?

-etto… ¿intuición n.nU?

-¬¬ ¿me has estado espiando?

-u.u no…pero es mi trabajo saber de ti…

-o.ó ¿Quién rayos eres?

-eh…ah…puedes decir que soy…tu protectora n.n

-o.ó

-mou…es tarde, neko-sama se molestara si no llego…n.n nos veremos mañana, Ryoma-kun

"_..Y así se fue…doblo rápido en la esquina, trate de seguirla después…¡pero era mas rápida que yo!...y cuando pensé que la había alcanzado,…desapareció…"_

-ohayo, Ryoma-kun!-saludo la castaña al ver al chico sentado sobre su banco

"…_al día después…ella empezó a hablarme de manera fluida,…como si me conociera de toda la vida…aunque pregunto muchos de los detalles de ella,… ¿acaso estaba acosándome,…_

…_parecía mi sombra,…me seguía a todos lados, e iba a ver mis prácticas de tennis…y lo mas raro era que en si…por mas que trataba,…no me molestaba la compañía de ella, es que simplemente me sentía bien a su lado…acompañado…y extrañamente…feliz…"_

-¡Echizen!-un chico alto de cabellos negros y picos corría hacia el nombrado

-Momo-sempai¿Qué quieres?

-n.n tengo hambre…

-¬¬ que raro en ti

-n.n#... ¿que tal si vamos a…

-Ryoma-kun…n.n-la chica de largas trenzas apareció por detrás de los chicos-ah…estas con Momo-sempai…ohayo-dio una pequeña reverencia

-o.o…ohayo…ne, Echizen¿ella quien es?-pregunto el mayor un tanto confundido al ver lo tranquila que la castaña se comportaba con el príncipe

-Sakuno,…esta en mi salón-respondió sin darle importancia

-n.n Momoshiro-sempai…-la chica se acerco al mayor mientras tomaba la mano izquierda de el

-o/o¿Qué…paso?-pregunto extrañado del acercamiento de ella

-n.n veo que eres alguien especial…porque eres amigo…mas bien, el único amigo sincero de Ryoma-kun

-el no es mi único amigo…-dijo en su defensa

-n.n pero… ¿puedes llegar a confiar en los demás tanto como lo haces con Momoshiro-sempai?-dijo tranquila mientras soltaba la mano del mayor

Ryoma solo abrió sus ojos ante la pregunta,…nunca lo había pensado, pero en realidad no confiaba en la gente de su alrededor, y ahora se estaba preguntando, como es que Momoshiro Takeshi logro hacerlo.

-lo sabia…-respondió Sakuno con esa ya conocida sonrisa

Momoshiro pudo notar, que aquella chica podía hacer que Ryoma cambiara y lo hiciera pensar en verdad,…la compañía de esa chica cerca del tenista resultaría beneficioso para el bienestar del conocido también "príncipe de hielo"

-ne, Echizen…recordé que tengo que hacer algo

-O.ó ¿tu?

-si…asuntos pendientes, tareas atrasadas,…tu sabes…bien, yo debo irme…nos vemos después-sin que Ryoma pudiera preguntarle mas…el mayor salio corriendo

-Ryoma-kun-llamo la chica

-hm?

-n.n ¿podríamos caminar juntos?

-eh O.ó?

-etto…es que…quiero conocer mas a Ryoma-kun…para poder ayudarte a ser feliz

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber de mi?

"…_no me contesto,…solo dijo que lo suficiente…_

_Esa tarde caminamos por el parque…todo iba normal, no estábamos hablando,…esperaba que me atacara con preguntas de todo tipo, pero no lo hizo…solo caminaba sonriente…_

…_lo más raro fue que como si ella los hubiera llamado,…un montos de pequeños niños la rodearon e intentaron que ella jugara en los columpio, sube y baja, resbaladillas, con ellos… solo se limito a sonreír y dijo que seria en otra ocasión, en un sueño de cuando ellos se portaran bien y fueran buenos con sus padres, ella aparecería y jugarían hasta el despertar… no pregunte nada,…ya sabia que esa chica era extraña,…pero se me hicieron mas extraños aquellos niños cuando sonrieron y asintieron que serian "buenos"…trate de no darle importancia,…pues total, eran unos infantes…pero no podía…_

_Esa tarde descubrí que Sakuno era de lo más torpe…al caminar se cayo tan de la nada…se raspo ligeramente las rodillas y empezó a reír diciendo que aun le faltaba mucho…me gano las palabras de la boca,…mas no fue nada mas una vez…se cayo unas 10 veces en media hora… ¿acaso a esa chica no le enseñaron a caminar?...y no solo descubrí eso de ella…si no que a pesar de su edad,…parecía una niña de 5 años descubriendo todas las cosas por las que el mundo moderno se rodea…lo note cuando iba a sacar unas Ponta's de la maquina de refrescos…"_

-o.o ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-¬¬ comprar algo de tomar¿no quieres?

-o.o pero…el agua es para tomar¿para que quieres eso?

-o.ó pero no quiero agua, quiero un refresco

-o.o… ¿y sabe bien eso?

-…-se palmeo la frente ante tan pregunta-si,… ¿nunca lo has probado?

-etto…no o/o

-hm…-saco unas monedas y las metió en la maquina, para luego oprimir los botones que seleccionaban la Ponta de uva-

-¡Wa!... ¡Ryoma-kun, haces magia!

-¿Qué O.ó?

-¡que divertido, haces magia!...¿me enseñas?

-yo no hice magia…solo metí las monedas a la maquina

-o.o etto… ¿no es magia?

-¬¬ por supuesto que no,… ¿de donde vienes?

-n.n de mi casa

-…-el chico solo rodeo los ojos cansado

"…comenzaba a creer que Sakuno vivía en un pueblo alejado de la civilización,…no sabia absolutamente nada…además cuando probo la Ponta…sus rostro tomo un color rosado y empezó a brincar gritando lo deliciosa que era aquella bebida,…aunque siguió alegando que el agua era mucho mejor…

…también me di cuenta de que era muy ingenua…la deje sola por unos minutos y ya un chico le estaba pidiendo que lo complaciera… ¿Qué rayos tiene en la cabeza esa niña?...si no llego y le pego con una pelota de tennis al tipo,…Sakuno ya estaría en camino en un cuarto de hotel…"

-demo…o.o… ¿Por qué le pegaste?...solo me pidió que lo ayudara sentirse bien

-u/ú baka… ¿no entendías lo que te decía?

-h-hai…el dijo "eres muy linda, estoy seguro que podrías complacerme mejor cualquier otra"-lo dijo con un tono normalidad

-Sakuno...

-o.o nani?

-argh…para que me molesto…-se dijo por lo bajo- la próxima vez que te pase algo así…sal corriendo

-pero… ¿y si no lo hago feliz?

-u/ú ese es el punto

-o.o no entiendo

"…_para ser sinceros,…creo que yo era el que empezaba a conocerla en vez de ella a mi que era la idea original…lo mas extraño era que…me estaba agradando pasar tiempo con ella…_

…_al poco tiempo, empecé a salir con ella y en compañía de Momo-sempai,…ah si, también la amiga de Momo-sempai salía, Ann Tachibana, que como era lógico ya a esas alturas…Ann quedo prendada de Sakuno desde la primera vez…parecían las mejores amigas caminando en las plazas…_

…_creo que fue suerte que Ann saliera con ella,…ya que Sakuno me preguntaba cosas sobre las cuales no tenia idea,...cosas de chicas,… ¿yo como iba a saber de esas cosas?_

_No me di cuenta, hasta que Momo-sempai me lo dijo… "últimamente sonríes mas y es gracias a ella, obviamente alegue que no dijera tonterías y que no era cierto,…que yo era la misma persona…pero…era mentira todo lo que le decía…_

…_en realidad, me sentía mas feliz…sentía que esa apatía que cargaba con los demás se estaba alejando de mí…pero mas que nada…sentía que no quería estar lejos de Sakuno… ¿ella pudo cambiarme tan rápido?..."_

-Sakuno…-llamo el chico al ver a la castaña en la castaña apunto de salir de las instalaciones del colegio

-Ryoma-kun n.n¿volverás a casa con Momoshiro-sempai?

-no,… ¿te acompaño a casa?

-etto…mou…no gracias…eh…nos vemos mañana…-sonrio y salio corriendo

"…_era la primera vez desde que dijo que quería conocerme, que no la acompañe al salir del colegio…._

…_creo que fue por eso que salí corriendo tras ella…esta vez no me ganaría en correr…doble exactamente en aquella esquina que la primera vez…pude alcanzarla…_

…_pero lo que vi…me dejo sin habla…_

_Una luz rosada resplandeciente cubrió el cuerpo de Sakuno…para dejarla vestida con un vestido rojo…uno muy extraño por cierto…y unos botines igual en rojo… ¿pero que hago explicando su ropa, eso no fue lo que me sorprendió…_

…_¡alas!... ¡ella tenia alas en la espalda!... ¡un par de alas blancas que se transparentaban y eran como las de las mariposas!... ¿que rayos?...solo pude susurrar su nombre para comprobar si era ella…_

…_¡y lo era!... ¡obvio que lo era!_

_Volteo hacia mi y se me quedo viendo sorprendida…sabia que la había descubierto… tartamudeo como de costumbre tratando de dar una explicación lógica…pero no la encontraba¿Qué tan lógico es explicarle a alguien que tienes alas de mariposa?_

_-_Sakuno… ¿por-porque tienes alas?...-fue lo único que salio de la boca de Ryoma…

-etto…mou…ah…soy un hada…-soltó la chica halada

-¿O.ó un hada?...

-h-hai…bueno…yo soy tu hada n.nU

"…_Y así se formo un silencio…desde ese día descubrí que Sakuno era mi hada…que venia de un lugar mágico…con el único propósito de hacerme feliz…con el sentimiento de ayudar…"_

Continuara...


	2. Vida con magia

**La li ho:**

Huuu,...es te fic brillo por su ausencia,...pobresito...T-T pero ya xfin subi el siguiente capi de esta historia con magia y de mi tema favorito...despues del anime XD: las hadas!

buah!...T-T yo kiero ser un hada con orejas de gato...-los ojos brillan- que bonit0o seria...u.ú pero humana simple y normal tenia que ser verdad...T-T...injusticias de la naturaleza

Wen0o en fin,...este capi kedo medio flojo...pero el 3° les gustara mas XD...aunke este espero tmb les guste...comenzemos!

**

* * *

**

**No more fairy tales**

Capitulo 2: La vida magica

_"…Comencé a leer un poco sobre las hadas, pero creo que leer el libro de Tinkerbell de mi prima Nanako no sirvió de mucho u.ú._

_Quería saber mas sobre Sakuno…porque ella no es humana,…si no un hada…_

_… ¿Sakuno?… ¡pero que torpe, ni cuenta me di que ella no tiene apellido…"_

-entonces¿piensas explicarme?-pregunto Ryoma muy serio, sentado en el pasto con una lata de Ponta

-etto… ¿no es muy pronto?-musito la castaña jugando con sus dedos índices y con un color rasado en sus mejillas

-u.ú ya paso una semana desde que se que eres un hada¿Por qué viniste a cuidarme?

-o.o no…yo vine a hacerte feliz

-u.ú# ¡es lo mismo!

No esta en la tierra, y tampoco en el cielo¿Dónde queda,…aun es un misterio¿y el nombre de ese lugar?...es mas resguardado que su dirección, pues un mortal no puede saberlo,…simplemente llamémosle "Tierra de Encanto".

Sirenas, elfos, duendes, hadas… ¡y demás seres mágicos, viven en completa armonía. Un lugar sin complicaciones, vida sencilla y fuera de frivolidades.

Las "pequeñas" casas (a nuestros ojos) eran lo más curioso que podía existir,…citando que las hadas vivían en flores¡cualquier tipo de flor!...

…tantos las flores que crecían en aquellos grandes árboles,…como en las que crecen en la tierra y son sostenidas por el tallo.

Que lugar mas extraño,…parecía como si no conociera que cada flor, fruta, planta…tuviera un lugar especifico para crecer, ya que todo tipo de flora se encontraba en ese lugar…y no es por nada, pero el lugar se veía hermoso y radiante…el sol estaba gustoso de alumbrar sus días,…y la luna agradecía acunarlos.

Y en ese árbol que proviene de Japón, conocido como "_Arbol de cerezos"_,…se encontraba una _"Sakura"_ aun cerrada, cosa rara pues todas las demás _Sakuras_ vecinas ya estaban a abiertas a plenitud…alguna hada o hado dormilón se encontraba aun ahí.

-¡Sakuno-chan!...¡Sakuno-chan!- un chico pelirrojo se encontraba en la rama que sostenía aquella flor (haciendo mención que la Sakura era mas grande que el) sentado de una forma que hacia clara afirmación de su anatomía…pues tenia unas orejas de gato de color castaño y unos pequeños bigotes cortos arriba de su boca y por detrás una cola larga de gato haciendo juego con sus orejas,…un chico de ojos violeta- ¡Sakuno-chan XO!-grito con mas fuerza

-hmm…-se escucho una caja dentro de la flor-¿neko-sama?

-¡si, soy yo u.uU!... ¡ya despiértate!

-etto…v-voy…

I dicho esto…aquella Sakura se abrió estirando esos pétalos rosados y dejando ver que al centro de la flor se encontraba una chica sentada con las piernas de lado con una cara de soñolienta tallándose los ojos y dando un bostezo.

- -.- neko-sama… ¿Por qué me despertaste?

-nyah!... ¡ya es día date cuenta!... ¡vine para poder salir contigo!

-demo…neko-sama…

-nyah!... ¡que me digas Eiji-chan!... ¿TT acaso yo te digo Hime-sama?

-n.nU go-gomen…

La Tierra encantada aunque no esta dividida, cada clase de ser mágico tiene un líder a seguir,…Eiji es el hijo a trono a seguir del rey de los "hanyou neko", convirtiendo a Eiji como príncipe. Pero la Tierra encantada estaba bajo órdenes absolutas de las hadas, quienes gobernaban todo aquella utopía,…nuestra pequeña hada de trenzas venia de realeza,…siendo la princesa más importante del lugar…por más que no pareciera por su despistado carácter y falta de fortaleza.

-nyah!...Sakuno-chan... ¡levántate y vallamos a pasear!-chillo el pelirrojo

-etto…-vio la mirada fulminante de su amigo- n.nU de acuerdo…

Se levanto con cuidado y quedo para un momento mientras cerraba sus ojos,…dejando ver su hermoso traje de hada…sus botines rojos y ese vestido rojo que tenia la parte trasera mas larga que la de adelante y con un corset (n.a: espero sepan que es) y con una especie de guantes tipo manga que empezaban de sus codos y dejaban nada mas ver sus manos…

…unos brillos de varios colores empezaron a salir por la espalda de ella y conforme a segundo aumentaban mientras sus alas de mariposa empezaban a aparecer y se desplegaban de su espalda… ¿Quién no desea volar como ella?

-¡ya estoy lista!-se alzo un poco en vuelo para salir de la flor y quedar para frente al príncipe neko, el cual era considerablemente mas alto que ella- ¿y a donde quiere ir?

-no se…solo quería despertarte

-¡TTu neko-sama!

-nyah!...hmm… ¿vamos al lago de las sirenas?

-¿y ahí para que o.o?...la única amiga sirena es Tomoka-chan,… ¡hai, vamos con ella…!

-nyah!-las orejas de príncipe se levantaron y su cola se erizo- ¡mis oídos pueden morir!... ¡mejor vamos a otra parte!

-¡neko-sama!...¡vamos!...hace mucho que no veo a Tomoka-chan…T-T ya la extraño

-nyah!...-la chica puso unos suplicantes y brillosos- ¡no hagas eso, no hagas eso!...-y siguió con la mirada- nyah…u.uU vamos con la hime de las sirenas

-¡nOn gracias!

-¡O.ó pero antes pasaremos por Oishi-kun! …¡T-T porque tu te vas con esa gritona y me dejas por un lado!

-n.nU etto…hai…

El chico gato caminaba aquel piso rodeado de pasto verde, mientras la chica sobrevolaba un poco…en realidad, desde que ella nació,…nunca camino, era algo que en verdad nunca intento, porque muy apenas se mantenía de pie…

…no es que fuera una princesa mimada y caprichosa,…simplemente en su naturaleza no se daba esa simpleza

-ne…Sakuno-chan, mira,…-el neko-boy se acerco a lo que parecía un charco con un reflejo de algo

-¿Qué es O.o?

-La tierra…o.o… ¡mira!-señalo al charco el cual mostraba la imagen de un ciudad enorme y bastante poblada

-¿pero de que te sorprendes?...sabes que este tipo de charcos aparecen en toda el área

-pero…es un desperdicio de tierra

-¿o.o?

-es que…todo esta tan contaminado…los humanos no han cuidado lo que tienen…y son tan aburridos… ¡y todo es un ruido!

-¿te parece?

-nyah!... ¡claro que si!

-a mi me parece maravilloso…-susurro mientras se acercaba mas al chaco y veía las escenas con admiración- creo que tiene una vida tan maravillosa y llena de actividad…hay mucho de lo que quiero aprender de ellos

-nyah!... ¿que dices?...los humanos son muy frívolos y siempre están errando…creo que seria un castigo ser enviado a la Tierra

-no digas eso…-volteo su cara hacia su amigo- a mi en verdad…me gustaría poder llegar a ese lugar

-Sakuno-chan, eres muy rara

-n.nU…mou… ¿vamos por Oishi?

-hoi nOn!

Emprendieron de nuevo su camino hasta llegar a pequeñas en forma de hongos, mientras hombrecitos caminaban por esa pequeña especie de aldea haciendo trabajos

-hay que buscarlo…-dijo la chica de trenzas

-no mira como se hace… ¡SUYCHIROU VINIMOS POR TI!-grito a todo pulmón haciendo que los demás habitantes voltearan a ver al gritón con una mirada extrañada y deteniendo su paso

-Eiji baka…-hundió su cabeza la cual hacia juego con su ropa mientras trataba de esconderse

- O.o ¿Eiji?- de una gran casa de hongo salio un chico pantalón holgado de color azul y una playera abotonada por completo en color verde con un gorrito verde de punta en su cabeza dejando ver solo 2 flequillos en su frente, mientras sus ojos verdes mostraban confusión

-¡Suychirou!...ven, ven… ¡vamos a ir al lago!

-hm…pero Eiji…tengo mucho que hacer en este momento-dijo con voz de reclamo por interrumpir sus actividades

-T-T siempre me dices eso… ¡nunca tienes tiempo para tus amigos!

-u.u pero es que no es eso…

-¡nyah! ;3; eres cruel…-se abrazo a Sakuno, la cual estaba así O.O

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo…u.uU los acompañare

-¡wiii!... ¡nOn estaremos juntos!

-ha...Sakuno-hime, discúlpame, buenos días-hizo una pequeña reverencia

-ah…buenos días, Suychirou-ouji- también hizo una pequeña reverencia

Y como ya se dieron cuenta,…Oishi era el príncipe de los duendes de aquella mágica tierra, un chico bastante responsable y serio,…que la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasa cuidando al príncipe neko por sus impulsos…y a Sakuno que es la que lleva también parte de lo que el pelirrojo hace…

…Y después de un tramo corto, se toparon con aquel lago de su destino,…rodeado de pasto y donde había sirenas y tritones hablando fuera de la superficie sentados sobre rocas o nadando

-¡Sakuno-chan, Sakuno-chan!-una chica de coletas que se encontraba con la mitad de su cuerpo fuera del agua empezó a aletear su mano en saludo

-¡Tomoka-chan!-el hada voló más rápido y se acerco a la orilla

-¡nOn viniste a verme!...T-T ya empezaba a extrañarte

-n.nU gomen, gomen…-se sentó en la orilla y espero a que su amiga saliera

- n.n…-con sus manos sobre el pasto, daba impulso para poder salir del agua, mostrando una gran cola de pez larga en color verde que reemplazaba piernas, y sus pechos eran cubiertos por unas otras de color morada cada uno (n/a: originalmente, las sirenas no tenían nada cubriendo sus pechos o/o…pero tomaremos la idea blanca de Disney X3)

-Neko-sama, Suychirou-ouji,…vengan-llamo Sakuno a los demás chicos

Arrastrado por Suychirou, Eiji y el duende fueron con las chicas y se sentaban sobre aquel pasto verde mientras comenzaban a platicar de temas sin importancia.

Y si…Tomoka es la princesa de las sirenas¿Qué porque los príncipes de aquella región mágica se llevaban tan bien?...bien, pues eso se debe a que desde muy chicos, fueron educados con la idea de que al crecer deberían ocupar el lugar que les corresponde, ósea el trono…y antes que nada debían conocer a los demás príncipes y princesas de la región, pues es mejor que se lleven de manera pacifica y amistosa,…ya que si no,…podría haber desequilibrio si los príncipes se llevaran mal.

-escuche un rumor hoy en el palacio…-dijo Tomoka- los Kados están planeando venir aquí

-mou…O.o yo nunca e visto a los Kados

-algo así me pareció escuchar-agrego Suychirou

-¡pero ese no es nuestro problema, que se encarguen de eso los mayores!-chillo Eiji

-¡Eiji, claro que también es nuestro problema!...nosotros algún día seremos reyes y debemos preocuparnos si algo hacen los Kados,…y aunque no subamos a la corona,…somos habitantes de aquí-regaño Suychirou

-etto… ¿pero porque siempre le tienen miedo a los Kados?-pregunto Sakuno- solo…hicieron algo mal y fueron desterrados de estas regiones…

-pero planearon vengarse,…y por eso se han reunido en una aldea lejana que ni sabemos donde queda…u.u eso ya nos lo han explicado Sakuno-hime

-pero es que sigo sin entender porque los reyes están esperando hacer una guerra¿Por qué no mejor hablar?

-como hada que eres, deberías saber que cuando un sentimiento se apodera de ti,…no puedes tener otro-dijo muy firme el príncipe duende

-u.u si lo se…

-Hime-sama!-un hado de pelo rubio y lentes se acercaba al grupo de príncipes mientras descendía

-oh, Kunimitsu-san,… ¿pasa algo?

-su alteza la necesita en palacio-dijo muy serio y con una mirada bastante fría…mirada que incomodaba a los menores

-etto… ¿para que me quiere mi onii-san?

-un asunto de familia-respondió corto

-mou…u.u iré enseguida

-tengo ordenes de que vuelva conmigo, Hime-sama

-u.u de acuerdo…nos veremos después chicos-dijo eso mientras levantaba aleteaba sus alas para empezar a volar

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Los castillos de la realeza mágica no tenían nada que ver con las casas de los demás habitantes de la región,…sobre todo el palacio de las hadas…Hecho de madera y con pintura natural de algunas flores,…grande y glamorosa,…brillaba más por su estructura que por lo que representaba.

Y sentado en un botón de rosa…se encontraba el rey del palacio, con su típica sonrisa paciente con sus ojos cerrados, y ese cabello castaño claro desarreglado, vistiendo un pantalón negro y una túnica dorada. En cuento llego Kunimitsu con la princesa, el joven que era guardián del rey se paro firme al lado de aquel botón

-Syusuke onii-san¿Qué sucede?

-n.n ¿sabes que pronto tendrás que ocupar el trono verdad?

-etto…h-hai…aunque no se porque…porque tu…aun estas joven…solo eres dos años mas grande que yo…

-n.n eso es porque en 1 año deberás casarte Sakuno,…y al casarte debes ser la reina

-etto…o.o pero aun no conozco a mi prometido

-n.n por eso el ha venido a verte…Kunimitsu, dile que pase ya

-su alteza,…acaban de avisarme que el prometido de la hime-sama se perdió

-n.n ¿Cómo que se perdió?

-al parecer llego al castillo de los duendes por error, y ahora se perdió en el bosque

-n.n ya veo,…que pena no lo conocerás Sakuno,…porque tienes una misión

-O.ó ¿misión?

-n.n antes de ser reina debes demostrar que tienes las actitudes de una hada por completo, es por eso…que serás enviada a la Tierra

-¿a la tierra?-los ojos de la castaña brillaron

-así es…hay un chico en la Tierra que no es feliz,…siempre esta serio y solo tiene un amigo, tu misión será que el este feliz y sonría de manera mas abierta, ya que solo sonríe cuando tiene oponentes o lo hace de forma irónica….tu debes ayudarlo a que sea mas abierto con las demás personas, Sakuno

-demo… ¿entonces iré a la Tierra?

-n.n así¿no era que siempre quisiste ir?

-h-hai!...etto…O.O pero los humanos son enormes, y no tienen alas…¿Cómo le haré para verme normal entre ellos?

- n.n una vez que hayas llegado a la Tierra, tomaras el tamaño de un terrícola,…y tus alas las puedes ocultar…y con un hechizo que le pedí amablemente (n/a: duden eso XD) a las hadas hechiceras, podrás adoptar los ropajes adecuados

-¡que bien, lo pensaste todo onii-san!... ¿o.o y como se llama el chico?

-Ryoma Echizen n.n

-¿o.o tiene dos nombres?

-n.n al parecer en la Tierra las familias tienen un nombre para identificarse unas a otras

-soka… ¿y cuando debo ir?

-n.n ahora mismo

-O.ó ¿Qué?

-así es, ya es hora de irte…-se levanto de su lugar y se acerco a su hermana- no debes perder el tiempo,…porque tienes que investigar mucho sobre el, ve a la escuela Seigaku y finge ser una alumna

-demo…nii-san

- haz lo de una vez –los ojos de el se abrieron por primera en toda la conversación, mostrando esos ojos azules atemorizantes…esos ojos que a Sakuno le asustaban

-etto…mou…debo…ir a despedirme…de…

-volverás por la noche…-con un movimiento de su dedo índice dibujo un circulo mientras que en cada trazo se dibujaba una parte de lo que era el cielo de la tierra- cuando vuelvas haz lo mismo que yo…y si no puedes, usa esta llave-le entrego un llave dorada que era colgante- es todo…

-demo…no estoy lista…y…

-nos vemos al rato…-empujo a su hermana al circulo mientras dio un grito de susto el circulo desapareció al haber transportada a alguien

-¿así esta bien Syusuke?-pregunto el guardián

-n.n Sakuno aunque es un hada,…no tiene actitudes de tal

-pero enviarla a la Tierra¿Qué pretendes con eso?

-n.n de reina no tiene nada…y dudo que se enamore de su prometido

-u.ú te diste cuenta de que ni le enseñaste como es su protector¿verdad?

-n.n es mas divertido ver a mi hermana mortificada y mas despistada

-u.ú no tiene remedio alteza…

-kuni-chan,…n.n te he dicho que solos me llames Syusuke

-disculpa…

-¡ya llegue al palacio de las hadas!-se anuncio un pelirrojo de ojos dorados, con vestimenta de un short negro y una playera de manga larga y un corbatín de moño rojo- buenas tardes

-su alteza,…el príncipe de las hadas de la región norte, Kintarou

-n.n veo que llega algo tarde

-disculpa, disculpa…-se rasco la cabeza con una mano y con la otra hizo un ademán de restar importancia- bien,…vine como lo acordado para conocer a mi prometida…ya me enviaron una imagen de ella… ¡es hermosa!-guiño un ojo

-n.n así es, mi hermana es muy linda

-¿y donde esta?

-n.n como llegaste tarde…ella tuvo que irse a una misión en la Tierra

-¿QUE?... ¡NO PUEDE SER, NO PUDE CONOCERLA, QUE CLASE DE DESPISTADA SOY!-hizo un drama mientras se sostenía su cabeza en histeria

-n.n es muy divertido¿no crees Kunimitsu?

-u.u estas situaciones te encantan…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-y así…mi onii-san me mando…dijo que era para ser una reina muy buena-termino con una sonrisa

-entones… ¿tienes prometido?-pregunto el príncipe del tennis desviando su mirada para no ser notado con la decepción que ellos cargaban

-hai…aunque no lo conozco…y para ser sincera…no me quiero casar…u.u pero es mi obligación…y quiero cumplirla

-ya veo…-se levanto de donde estaba- entonces… ¿siempre quisiste vivir la vida humana?

-hai!... ¡me parece tan fascinante!

-¿Qué dices si vamos al cine?

-o.o ¿Qué es el cine?

-…-sonrio divertido y extendió su mano- solo acompáñame

-…-sonrio con un pequeño sonroje y tomo la mano del chico-hai…

* * *

Iem...espero les haya gustado,...ahora XD a responder reviews:

**adriana23:** si amiga eres la primera en dejar review! T-T ke emocion,...y aparte es el primer review ke me dejas en mis fics...gracias por leer...y XDu x apurarme a escribir...jeje...espero te haya gustado este capi tmb. nos vemos lueg0o en el msn. xau xau

**clea everlasting:** grax decir ke esta linda esta historia, n.n espero sigas leyendo y sigas dejandome review...xau xau.

**Lucy:** wii!...demasiados calificativos sube-autoestima de tu parte...T-T muchas grax, subes mi animo...y grax por decir que es original...XD no es ke no me gusten los fics de angeles,...pero yo le voy mas a las hadas. Si habra beso...y lemmon lo estoy conciderando, pues este fic es mas de magia y romance magico,...n.n espero sigas leyendo. xau xau.

**-ivekag-:** wi...grax x tu review y tus animos...y hmm...XD ya actualize los otros dos fics...espero los hayas leido y te hayan gustado, espero tmb te agrade este capi. xau xau

**Slamina:** wi...! grax...y si sera RyoSaku...;) tu esperate a ver como no importara que sean tan diferentes ellos...¡porque todo puede pasar!...y jamas olvidaria mis otros fics...T-T Mi entrenador y Decisiones son prioridad para mi!. xau xau.

**SaPaLu7:** jajaja...como no podias esperar, aki esta el 2° capi...n.nU espero no te haya decepcionado este capi jeje...y ¿no es romantico ser el hada de alguien?...jeje...°¬° ke daria yo por ser el hada de algien...tehehe...espero tu review xke eres de las d mi "sube-autoestima" X3, grax. xau xau.

**piri-chan.anti-kikio:** wen0o...creo ke cualquiera pondria cara de wtf? si ve a alguien con alas XD...¿ o no?...jeje...asi ke Ryoma no es la excepcion...y el tipo del parque...T-T pobre, recivio las horribles pelotas de Ryoma...jeje...espero tu review...T-T y sorry pero no e podido dejarte reviews en el tuyo...pero si lo e estado leyendo eh...y esta kawaii!. xau xau.

**cherrymeems:** gracias por leer...y si es RyoSaku X3 no es necesario pedirlo nya...espero te siga gustando este fic,...okas...xau xau.

**o'chibi:** u.ú menza...te tardaste el mes ke estuvo sin actualizacion...¡osea desde que lo subi!...okas te perdono...y lastima, pero no puedes ser el hada de Eiji-sempai...XD xke el es un gato...jajaja...y u.ú ya te dije ke falta mucho para la fiesta de Halloween...asi ke deja de repetirlo tanto O.ó...XD ntk...ya falta mas pokito...espero me dejes otro review. xau xau.

Weno con esto acabo...espero sus reviews...y grax a los ke han leido...-.- pero no me han dejado review...camos nd les cuesta dejarme uno y hacerme feliz con ellos...ahi abajito esta la opcion...eh...no sean malitos...ejem wen0o malitas O.ó xke en PoT no hay hombres ke lean fics XD...lastima...T-T lo que hace ke lo concideren yaoi...wen0o es todo...se me cuidan ehhh...

**xau xau**


	3. Blanca navidad

**La li ho!:**

Si se los digo, no me creerán…pero la inspiración me llego tan de pronto, que termine este capitulo en una hora… (u-ù quitando que me interrumpían).

Ya tenia el modelo de lo que seria esto, pero… ¡tumm tumm…!...se me vino esto…jejeje…espero les guste…y sorry…pero no podre agradecer reviews…primera porque no estoy en mi casa,…son las O.ò 4:00 am…y como no es mi compu, mañana se la llevaran a arreglar…u-u así que me quedo sin Internet…T-T y actualizando de voladita

Pasen una linda navidad...y que Santa les haya traído lo que le pidieron (T-T a mi nunca me trae lo que pido…T-Tu inche santa codo…jajaja)

**GRICIAS A:**

**-SaPaLu7**

**-Lucy**

**-Marip**

**Arihdni**

**-AlexChanKikumaruXD**

**-adriana23**

**-Cherryflower04**

**-Yame-chan**

**Aizawa Yuuichi**

**Las adoro!!!...nOn gracias a todas por sus porras y la espera**

* * *

**No more fairy tales**

**Capitulo 3- Blanca navidad**

"…_Con el paso del tiempo, Sakuno se ha ido acostumbrando a vivir en la Tierra…y yo a su presencia._

_Antes era extraño tenerla todo el tiempo a mi alrededor; no era incomodidad, ni tampoco fastidio…simplemente, la compañía no era algo que me fuera elemental…mas ahora, no creo poder estar tanto tiempo sin verla._

_Odio pensar esto, y mas bien admitirlo,…pero me es indispensable…a su lado, estoy completo…y soy feliz. No lo digo, porque seria mostrarme vulnerable hacia los demás…_

…_lo pienso con detenimiento¿Qué haré el día en que ella vuelva a su lugar de origen?; es un hada,…y yo un humano común._

_¿Y de donde viene esta necedad de que no se aleje?...no comprendo, porque me es tan importante,…talvez sea, porque no es una chica común._

_¿Todas las hadas son como ella entonces?..."_

-Ryoma-kun…Ryoma-kun…

-eh?

Salio de sus pensamientos, para darse cuenta que aun seguía en la clase de matemáticas. Quien lo llamaba era su compañera nueva, Sakuno, quien mostraba una cara confusa y vagamente de frustración.

-¿Qué sucede?-murmuro serio

-etto…es que no se…como usar esto que llaman calculadora o/o

-ya te lo había explicado…

-hai…pero sensei dijo que sacáramos raíces cuadradas

-eso es fácil-tomo la calculadora y oprimió los números- es todo

-sugoi!...Ryoma-kun eres muy inteligente-sonrió con dulzura

-no es para tanto…-volteo su rostro, avergonzado

-¡ECHIZEN!-grito Momoshiro desde la ventana del pasilla al salón

-O.ò Momoshiro…¡regrese a su salón!-dijo el profesor

-ah…si espere…¡Echizen, llamo Ann-chan y dijo que nos viéramos a la salida en Fudomine!...¡llevas a Sakuno-chan!

-O.ò que no me oyo joven…¡¡¡largo!!-aventó un gis

-ahu…sensei, T-T no haga eso, pudo haberme golpeado-se quejo el chico

-Momo-sempai, baka-susurro con pesadez el oji-dorado mientras se recostaba

-n.n Momo-kun viene muy animado hoy

-hm…

"…_así han sido estos días, desde que Sakuno apareció en Seigaku…_

…_lo mas raro, es que para nada extraño los momentos de antes,…los prefiero asi,…"_

-¿Qué es lo que quiere Tachibana?-pregunto Ryoma, caminando al lado de los chicos, con su mochila tras la espalda

-no me dijo…n.n pero lo que nos quiera decir Ann-chan, debe ser muy importante

-u.ù si, aja…las ultimas veces que hemos salido con ella…nos llevo a una película extraña

-¿Los poseídos?-repitió el mayor

-esa cosa…la peor película

-¡a mi me dio mucho miedo!-dijo Sakuno apretando con fuerza los tirantes de su mochila

-ah…-carraspeo Ryoma- Sakuno, solo era el sonido…la otra vez nos llevo a un lugar de comida de conejos

-u-u era un bar de ensaladas

-u.ù ¿y que comen los conejos?

-¿verduras?

-entonces…comida de conejo

-n.n estaban deliciosas…Ryoma-kun,… ¿no te has divertido entonces?

-hm…no se-dijo por ultimo

"_Va aprendiendo nuevas cosas,…todo para ella es nuevo e interesante…creo que se le hace mas mágico que sus poderes; no puedo discutir mucho con ella…es la primera persona a la que no reto… ¿tanto así es el poder de un hada?..._

…_todo han dicho que e cambiado, cuando yo me siento igual ante los demás,…"_

-¿hace esto seguido?-susurro Momo a la altura de Sakuno

-n.nU si,…Ryoma-kun suele perderse en sus pensamientos

-¡minna!-una chica de cabellos cortos y castaños llego corriendo, con su uniforme marinero azul y corbatín rojo-¡Sakuno-chan!-abrazo con fuerza a la castaña

-ohayo, Ann-sempai

-no, no-la soltó y movió su dedo en negación- ¿en que habíamos quedado?

-n.nU gomen…Ann-chan

-¡mucho mejor!...

-¿A dónde piensas llevarnos?-pregunto sin muchos ánimos el de cabello verdoso

-n.n a comer hamburguesas… ¿te gustan las hamburguesas, Sakuno-chan?

-o.o ¿Qué es eso?

-¡hay la adoro!-la abrazo como a una hija

-u-u y esto durara…-susurro con pesadez Echizen

---------

-¡no sabia que la carne se podía comer de esta forma!-Sakuno daba su cuarta mordida a la hamburguesa- ¡esta deliciosa!-tenia catsup en un lado de su boca

-te manchaste…-dijo Ryoma, mientras agarro una servilleta y limpiaba a la castaña

-n/n gracias

-…-sonrió, con un poco de rubor

Momoshiro noto la reacción de su amigo y sonrió divertido. Sakuno era la persona indicada para dar un cambio radical en la vida de Ryoma,…y eso era algo que apreciaba.

-¿Qué me ves?-pregunto Echizen, frunciendo el ceño y de mala gana preguntando

-nada…nada…solo pienso que…que bueno es ser joven-dijo Momo sonriendo de forma sincera

-…y dale con eso…-dijo mientras tomaba de su Ponta

-¡y estas tiritas son exquisitas!-dijo una de las papas fritas

-n.n me alegra que te guste…etto…Sakuno-chan¿me acompañas al baño?

-eh o.o…?

-regla de chicas Sakuno…siempre ir juntas-dijo Momo, con toda la razón del mundo (N/A: o.ò eso es cierto, yo no lo hago…T-T así que explíquenme ¿porque lo hacen?)

-ah, si es así…te acompaña-dijo levantándose

-bien…volvemos enseguida-Ann imito a su amiga, y ambas desaparecieron de la vista de sus acompañantes

-…mujeres…-bufo molesto Ryoma

-Sakuno es extraña… ¿no sabes de donde viene?-pregunto el mayor

-"…claro, de un lugar mágica el cual tiene prohibido dar su nombre…"-pensó con ironía- menciono que de un pueblo alejado

-veo porque es tan tímida y desconoce algunas cosas de la ciudad… ¿pero no conocer las hamburguesas?-dijo divertido

-u-ù algunas personas, comen para sobrevivir…no viven para comer…

-te has vuelto tan simpático-dijo con notable sarcasmo

-¿no ibas a entrar al baño?-pregunto Sakuno, la cual veía como Ann solo se lavo las manos

-hm…no n.n, solo fue una excusa, para que Echizen-kun no sospechara-dijo cerrando el grifo

-¿o.o sospechara?

-hai…talvez no sepa, y Echizen-kun no creo que te lo diga…pero el 24 es su cumpleaños

-¡que bien, pasare un cumpleaños con el!-dijo ilusionada

-si pero…a el, no le agrada su cumpleaños-la de trenzas la vio de forma interrogante- no se porque sea…pero nunca le gusto, desde que lo conozco…

-¿lo conocías hace mucho?

-u-ù si, pero el muy maldito jamás se acuerda de mi nombre…hasta que tu te apareciste-dijo sonriendo, hablando con cierta intención

-¿hasta que yo?

-me vas entendiendo…tu eres capaz de sacar una faceta distinta en el…eso quiere decir, que puedes lograr que pase un buen cumpleaños-sonrió amable

-¿crees que pueda?-se escucho insegura

-te lo juro-y ella brindo lo seguridad

Ann era observadora con las personas de su entorno. Echizen no hablaba, así que no conocía sus gustos (aparte de la Ponta y el tennis, lo demás quedaba en misterio), pero respecto a movimientos y sentimientos, sabia que era frió y sobre todo reservado.

Pero la acción de hace un rato,…limpiar la mejilla de Sakuno y sonreír al mismo tiempo, la hizo estar mas segura de que Sakuno…rompería el hielo que envolvía al joven Echizen.

-¿me ayudaras?-sonó insistente

-hai!-dijo presurosa y sonriendo- ¡Ann-chan, solo dime que y lo hago!

-n.n descuida…¿no tienes teléfono?...para aclararte mejor las cosas

-etto…o/o "… ¿Qué es un teléfono?... ¡no tengo la mas remota idea!...pero estoy segura que no lo tengo…" no, u-u…mejor explícame aquí

-bueno…su cumpleaños cae en domingo…

Y por otro lado, en la mesa…

-u-ù mujeres…-volvió a bufar-…se demoran demasiado

-u-u ¿no planeas casarte, verdad?-bromeo un poco el de pelo negro

-----

-alteza-Kunimitsu se hinco frente al trono del castaño rey

- n.n te he dicho que no me digas así cuando estemos solos, Kunimitsu-dijo recargando su mejilla sobre la palma de su mano

-disculpe su alteza, pero este no es momento para informalidades-dijo, mientras el rey abrió los ojos- las hadas brujas han avisado, que es probable que los Kados ataquen el reino,…y el primero será la zona de los duendes

-…-se levanto de su trono, mostrando un semblante duro- me hace falta mas fuerza…

-hace falta un rey estable-dijo con firmeza-…Sakuno-hime debe casarse…

-ella no podrá ser reina-interrumpió rápido- ya se lo explicado, aunque la naturaleza de mi hermana es ser un hada…no es algo que corra por sus venas

-¿entonces que planea, alteza?

-…necesito fuerza…y eso solo lo conseguiré,…si me caso de inmediato

-…-Kunimitsu que tenia el rostro bajo cada vez que Syusuke hablaba, tomo un gesto de tristeza,…-¿en verdad, piensas casarte?-y siguió bajo la mirada de color miel

-…es mi deber, siga o no siga en el trono-dijo de manera pasiva-…sabes que cuando me case, el poder de mi esposa se transmutara a mi, porque yo la protegeré

-si…eso lo se-dijo con voz firme-… ¿es lo que deseas, Syusuke?

-mi único que deseo…es el bienestar del reinado…solo eso

-…-Tezuka se levanto, alzo su vista y saco de la funda de su cintura, una espada plateada de mango dorado y zafiros decorándola…la tomo con ambas manos, y la puso frente a su pecho-mientras usted tenga ese deseo, yo lo serviré fielmente, alteza…tome mi palabra con seriedad,…yo, Kunimitsu, lo protegeré y serviré, y daré mi vida por eso

-n.n gracias por tu lealtad-sonrió, poniendo una de sus blancas manos sobre el hombro del guardián- se que siempre puedo contar contigo…ahora, hazme el favor de decirle al mensajero, que avise a las hadas de la región sur, que es hora de que me case con Kurumi-hime, y que quiero que esto sea de la forma mas rápido, si es posible…que llegue hoy mismo

-como usted diga-dijo con voz firme

-n.n avísame lo que suceda lo mas rápido posible-dio media vuelta

-hai, alteza-también dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar

-Kunimitsu…-la voz de Syusuke hizo para al chico, ambos estaban de espaldas y distanciados

-¿si?

-…discúlpame…-dijo serio

-eres el rey…no hay nada que puedas hacer…y como hada…tu único sentimiento es proteger este reino

-por eso…pido disculpas

-iré a avisar por la princesa del sur-dijo por ultimo, avanzando más pasos

---------------

Salieron del restaurante, Momoshiro se ofreció a acompañar a Ann hasta su casa. La mayor pidió (ordeno) que Ryoma acompañara a la hadita hasta la puerta de su hogar.

Asi que el de ojos dorados, solo camino un rato mas con la compañía de la chica, la cual era claro, no tenia una residencia en la Tierra, por lo cual debía volver a su palacio mágico.

-… ¿Cómo será, Kurumi-hime?...-susurro con delicadeza

-¿Qué dices?-Ryoma volteo a verla extrañado

-ah, gomen…es que acaban de decirme que onii-sama se casara pasado mañana, con la princesa de la zona sur

-¿y quien te aviso y cuando?

-n.n el viento…como ya es poco noche, no hay aves que me avisen en cantos…así que por eso me avisa el movimiento del aire

-…O.o son muy hábiles en la comunicación, no les hace falta el teléfono

-n.nU hai…no se que es eso, para empezar…etto…n.n debo irme-detuvo sus pasos

-ah, si…pero…-

Callo rápido en cuento volvió a ver es luz rosada que cubría a Sakuno, trayendo con el resplandor esas hermosas alas blanquecinas y ese extraño traje rojo, solo que una diferencia esta vez…Sakuno podía caber en su mano

-¿ese es tu verdadero tamaña?-dijo en un toque de burla

-n.n hai…-respondió mientras aleteaba- nos veremos mañana, Ryoma-kun

-sayounara-dijo en una sonrisa

La pequeña hada dibujo un círculo en el aire con uno de sus dedos, y tras eso, desapareció junto con la circunferencia.

Ryoma suspiro, y se encamino a casa…donde ya su madre lo esperaba con la cena, y su padre leía una revista de dudosa decencia.

-es raro que llegues tarde, shounen-dijo el padre del chico, en cuento lo vio cruzar el pasillo de la sala a la cocina

-…-no respondió, solo lo vio con recelo y paso a sentarse un mueble de distancia de este, tomando el control remoto y encendiendo la televisión

-ni lo hagas, revise la guía de televisión, y ningún partido de tennis hay para hoy

-...-refunfuño y apago el televisor

-¡Ryoma-chan!-la madre del chico se acerco y beso una mejilla de este, a lo que el adolescente frunció el ceño- te esperaba…

-…no tengo hambre…-dijo de forma cansada

-no es para eso…es por el domingo

-no pienses hacerme una fiesta, porque no estaré

-no seas así…u-u es víspera de navidad también, solo quiero que esta vez, si estés presente…cúmpleme ese capricho

-…-penso un poco, y observo los ojos brillosos de su progenitora,…suspiro resignado- después de que practique un poco…

-¡hay, eres a veces tan dulce!-abrazo a su hijo

-mama…no seas tan empalagosa

-hijo…-se separo del chico- hueles a perfume de cerezas…

-…-Ryoma se sonrojo, el aroma de Sakuno se quedo impregnado en el, y ni la había abrazado-…no se que sea…

-ah…-Naijorou, el padre del chico, sonrió con perversión mientras se acercaba a su engendrado- que olor mas dulce hijo…y es de una mujer…muy fina por cierto

-o/o ¡papa!

-Rinko, nuestro o'chibi esta creciendo

- T-T no,… ¡es muy joven!...apenas cumplirá 16!

-¿y a que edad nos conocimos, "bombón"?-sonrió con perversión a su esposa, recordándole el apodo por el que en alguno época la llamo

-Naijirou!... ¡no hables de eso frente al chico!-dijo sonrosada, peo sonriendo

-u-ù me voy a mi cuarto…hasta mañana-se levanto del sofá, tomando su mochila y tomando curso a las escaleras…odiaba cuando sus padres se ponían de melosos…y mas porque sabia lo que ocurriría después…un escalofrió curso por su espalda- yo y mi imaginación-se regaño

-------

Era la tarde del 24 de diciembre,…un día frió, debía mencionarse. Ryoma llevaba un pantalón deportivo negro, y una playera polo roja de mangas largas, y encima una chamarra negra, y claro…sobre sus cabellos rebeldes, su gorra blanca. Colgando de su espalda su raqueta de tennis en su estuche…

…que bueno que Momoshiro acepto jugar un partido contra el…todo iba bien, menos el hecho que ese día no vería a Sakuno.

Pasaba por las tiendas, las cuales estaban infestadas de gente comprando como loca regalos a última hora y los ingredientes para la cena.

Comercialismo…fue la palabra que se le cruzo…

…no odiaba su cumpleaños,…solo era el hecho de haber nacido en un día donde la gente parecía aun mas frivola que lo normal…por eso,…no festejaba su cumpleaños

-¡feliz cumpleaños, Echizen-kun!-grito Ann en cuento el chico cruzo la reja de las canchas de tennis

…pero siempre había gente que era necia y quería festejarlo

-Momo-sempai…-reclamo observando al de alta estatura

-vamos, no te enojes…-se acerco- solo vino a felicitarte- además, te traje un regalo-dijo mientras enseñaba una caja de envoltura navideña, el festejado arqueo un ceja- u-u son los únicos envoltorios que encuentras estos días…

-arigatou…-tomo la caja, y la abrió sin mucho interés, solo para descubrir que era una nueva gorra, igual a la que estaba portando, pero en color negro, sonrió un poco…como le gustaba usar gorras-gracias

-sabia que te gustaría

-n.n toma, esto es de mi parte-Ann acerco una bolsa media con un reno versión chibi de decorado

-arigatou…

-n.n se que te gustara

-hm…-abrió la bolsa, y saco de ella un portarretratos de madera, elegante y varonil, lo volteo y sonrojo al ver la fotografía que ya estaba colocada…era la de Sakuno, portando el uniforme de Seigaku y sonriendo ampliamente

-le pedí que posara para ti… ¿no se ve linda?

-…-solo se sonrojo mas

-es para días como estos, en los que no puedes verla-dijo Ann

-te lo agradezco mucho

-n.n vaya Momo-kun…este año atinamos con los regalos

Jugaron solo un poco, la noche estaba cayendo y empezaba a helar más de lo normal. Abrazaron al de 16 años, y se dirigieron a su casa.

Ryoma camino por un parquecito que estaba frente a su casa, deseaba comer ese pavo que su mama hacia cada año…y el pastel de vainilla que compraba su padre por su cumpleaños…solo se preguntaba si su hermano mayor iría como siempre…sonrió feliz…

…ese cumpleaños les estaba agradando más de lo normal.

Sintió sobre su cabeza, como algo caía del cielo,… ¿estará lloviendo?...

…estiro su mano, y pudo ver como un copo de nieve se planto en su palma…y de pronto, caían con gracia varios copos.

Se quedo observando con asombro como la calle y árboles se pintaban de blanco,…según escucho, esa noche no nevaría.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ryoma-kun!-Sakuno descendía del cielo, con su estatura humana pero apariencia de hada

-eh…gracias…¿tienes algo que ver con esto?

-Ann-chan me aviso que era tu cumpleaños…me dijo que te visitara en casa…pero quería darte un regalo…le pregunte que te gustaba, que no fuera material…y solo me dijo que la nieve…dijo que seria un milagro si nevara…

-¿y entonces…?-sonrió con insistencia

-n.n use magia para que nevara…no se como darte un obsequio material…así que te traje nieve… ¿no te gusto?

-me encanto…muchas gracias, Sakuno-sonrió de forma encantadora, cuando se dio cuenta, de que tan descubierto el traje que la chica llevaba- ¿no tienes frió?

-etto…algo-sonrió apenada

-¡te enfermaras, baka!-se quito la chamarra y la coloco en los hombros de esta

-gracias…sabes…Ann-chan me dijo que también te gustaría un beso

-"…u-ù Tachibana…"-pensó con rencor, iba a hablar, cuando sintió los labios de Sakuno sobre los suyos,…ya lo estaba besando

Los calidos labios de Sakuno, hicieron que despertara ansiedad en Ryoma…la tomo de la cintura y la acerco mas a el, empezando también a besarla, con pasión que ni el sentía al estar en una cancha de tennis.

Le agradaba tener el cuerpo de Sakuno frotando contra el suyo, y los labios de ella tenerlos presos…el aire se les estaba acabando… a lo que por reacción se soltaron

-no…no se…porque mi corazón late con fuerza-dijo Sakuno, sonrojándose al extremo-se siente muy bien…pero el que debiera sentirse así eres tu, porque es tu cumpleaños…y es mi regalo

-yo también me siento así…gracias- la abrazo con mas fuerza, sin saber bien, que es lo que sentía por esa chica- Sakuno… ¿quieres pasar navidad conmigo?

-etto…prefiero pasar tu cumpleaños a tu lado

-…-sonrió aun mas- entonces, pasemos a la casa…pero…cámbiate-dijo al pensar en como su padre la observaría

-o/o hai…

"…_¡no, esto no es correcto!...estoy confundida…yo no puedo estar así…soy un hada…y no puedo confundirme sentimentalmente…¿Qué me pasa?..."_


	4. Con un poco de polvo de hadas

Después de qué este fic no ha sido actualizado casi cinco años, he vuelto para terminarlo.

¿Por qué tan rápido? Esta historia la escribí en cinco hojas, como un cuento. Esto solo era una versión extendida.

Disfruten este cuento de hadas~

* * *

**Con un poco de polvo de hadas**

Sakuno era tan hermosa. Ryoma Echizen aun no podía creer que un hada fuera enviada a cuidarlo. A hacerlo feliz. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

¿Qué había hecho él para merecerse a un ser tan especial como ese? Era arrogante y no muy bien agradecido. Ryoma creía que solo los chicos buenos y perfectos se merecían a ese tipo de chicas. Las bonitas e inocentes. Los chicos como él, debían siempre quedarse en solitario. Su raqueta y el campo de tenis eran sus únicos acompañantes. Y Karupin, su regordete gato, el que le diera mimos cuando estaba en sus momentos de depresión adolescentes.

"La quiero"

Se lo repetía tres veces al día. Cuando el hada cruzaba la puerta del salón. Cuando se despedían en la escuela-o cualquier parte donde se separaran- y la ultima, cuando cerraba sus ojos y se iba a dormir. Ryoma sentía que se volvía cursi.

-Ryoma-kun, no entiendo-Sakuno extendió su libreta de matemáticas, haciendo un puchero.

Pero cuando la veía de esa forma, le recordaba que no era ser cursi. Es que ella sacaba todo lo bueno que alguien puede tener el alma. La hacía ser una mejor persona, demostrar sus sentimientos sin hacerlo verse débil. Fortaleciendo su personalidad.

Simplemente, Ryoma pensaba que todo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Él, que siempre creyó que su vida estaba completa y era tan feliz.

Él, que siempre se había preocupado nada más por él y por nadie más, ahora se preocupaba por el bienestar de una pequeña hada. Su adorada hada…

-Entonces ya son novios.

Ryoma alzo una ceja y vio extraño a Momo-sempai.

-No.

-¿Cómo qué "no"?-Momoshiro se exaltó, pegando con su raqueta la pelota que Ryoma le había lanzado.

Eran las prácticas del partido contra el colegio Fudomine. Ambos chicos estaban poniendo su mayor esfuerzo porque realmente querían ganar el partido. Pero Momoshiro siempre tomaba un tiempo para enterarse de la vida romantica de su kohai.

¡Y qué bueno que lo hacía! A veces pensaba que a Echizen le faltaba un quilo de hormonas para despertarle un poco esa mirada de gato adormilado que siempre traía. ¿Cómo era posible que después de haber besado a Sakuno-chan, de pasar todo su tiempo con ella durante casi cuatro meses, no fuera su novia? Algo iba muy mal con ese niño.

El capitán Tezuka los regañó por hacer tanto escándalo y los amenazo que al siguiente grito correrían por toda la cancha. Y tomarían un jugo de vegetales de Inui-sempai. Y solo ellos y Dios saben lo horrible y mortal que eso podría ser.

-Hablando enserio, Echizen, ¿por qué aun no son novios?

Ryoma le pegó con más fuerza a la pelota.

-¿Es tan necesario? Así estamos bien.

-Que ella sea tu novia significaría que tienes el privilegió de tratarla diferente de los otros chicos…vamos, Echizen ¿de verdad debo explicarlo?

El menor solo hizo un gesto con la nariz y afiló la mirada. No, él no entendía a lo que su sempai se refería. Momo pensó que hablar con los padres de Echizen sería una buena idea. Debían explicarle educación sexual con urgencia.

-¿Recuerdas a Kamio?-Ryoma asintió-. Bueno, él quería con Ann-chan. Fue bastante insistente. Se detuvo cuando Ann-chan le dijo que ya era mi novia. Lo que quiero decir, es que siendo novios, puedes evitarte problemas con otros chicos que quieran a la mujer que te gusta. Puedes defenderla.

-¡Descansen!-gritó Tezuka.

Ryoma se acomodó la gorra y se fue a sentar a la banca donde su mochila estaba. Tomo su botellón de agua y se lo empino como si fuera vida propia, estaba realmente sediento. Siempre terminaba así cuando jugaba con Momo-sempai, puesto que no solo jugaba, sino que también hablaba y lo hacía agotarse más rápido. Jugaría con Kaidoh-sempaí. Era buen jugador y callado.

-Echizen ¿ella no es tu novia?-el superior Kawamura le llamó.

-Yo no tengo novia-dijo de manera cortante.

-Ah, ahora veo porque ese chico la agarra de las manos.

Ryoma se volteó tan rápido que pudo haberle dado tortícolis. Ante el estaba la siempre tierna Sakuno, con sus largas trenzas moviéndose a cada pequeño movimiento de su cuerpo. Y sobre sus manos, un ser repulsivo de cabello naranja y ojos dorados.

-¿Quién es ese?-preguntó Ryoma, rabioso de que alguien estuviera tocando a Sakuno.

-No lo sé-dijo Kawamura-. La verdad no lo había visto.

-¿Creen que sea un espía de otro colegio?-dijo Fuji-sempai-. Qué bueno que lo entretuvo una chica linda. Oh, Echizen, no quería decirlo en voz alta-le sonrió maliciosamente.

Pero Ryoma sabía que su sempai se moría por decírselo.

El chico pelirrojo se dio cuenta que todos los que estaban dentro de la cancha de tenis lo observaban con algo de recelo y se apenó de llamar la atención de gente trabajadora con ellos. Les sonrió despreocupado e hizo una referencia de pedir disculpas.

-Sakuno-hime. Espero vuelva pronto. La espero con ansias.

-Gracias por su visita, Kintarou-sama.

Tomo la mano de la chica, hizo una reverencia y beso el dorso de ella. Luego la soltó y se fue caminando como si lo que acabara de hacer no fuera un acto del siglo antepasado. O de un estúpido Casanova con métodos antiguos de conquista.

Todos los sempai de Ryoma lo voltearon a ver –y también los novatos y gente de fuera- con gran interés en su reacción. Sabían que esos dos tenían algo más que una relación de amigos, pero jamás habían visto a Ryoma en una situación de…celos.

-Kaidoh-sempai. Juguemos.

-Oi, Echizen, no sería mejor…

El chico lanzo una mirada tan cargada de cólera que hizo que Kaidoh, por primera vez en su vida, no intentara replicar con ese chiquillo.

Sakuno deambulo por el cielo durante una hora. Se enredo entre las arboles, jugo con pájaros y degustó el polen de algunas flores deliciosas que se encontraban en los jardines de la escuela. Cuando se sentía deprimida su mayor ruta de salida siempre era volar. Dejar que el viento se llevara sus problemas. Que el aire le enfriara la cabeza. Dejarla pensar con claridad las cosas después de bailar con las mariposas.

Pero esta vez no estaba resultando. Realmente se sentía mal.

Kintarou-sama había llegado de improvisto a la Tierra de los humanos, para presentarse porque dentro de muy poco ellos debían formalizar su matrimonio. Sakuno había olvidado por completo que estaba a punto de convertirse en prometida.

Ella no quería casarse. Especialmente con Kintarou-sama. No porque fuera un chico feo, porque no lo era; tampoco porque fuera desagradable, si no todo lo contrario. Es que la princesa Sakuno quería que Ryoma fuera el príncipe con el que debería estar.

-¿Sakuno?

La voz del tenista la llamo. Se convirtió en humana ente las flores y él la identifico entre los aros de luz que despidió.

La encontró llorando.

-¡Sakuno!-corrió hacia ella. Tomo sus mejillas y las limpio con el dorso de su chaqueta- ¿Te paso algo?-recordó al chico de la tarde- ¿Con quién estabas te hizo daño?

Sakuno sollozó.

-Ryoma-kun ¿te he hecho feliz?

-Como nunca lo hubiera imaginado-dijo, extrañado de su pregunta.

Sakuno sonrió tan feliz que parecía que no estaba triste.

-Entonces es cierto… Yo debo irme.

Ryoma la soltó por pura reacción, quedando en estupefacción.

-¿Qué dices?

-Debo volver. Mi misión está terminada. Has aprendido como ser feliz… Que debes buscar para ser feliz.

Continuara...


	5. Y habia una vez

Y llego el final de este cuento de hadas... Muy dulce, muy cursi...Ni modo xD. Espero lo disfruten mucho. Lo subí rapido porque ya estoy terminando mis fics para no tener nada pendiente.

* * *

**Y había una vez…**

En sí, todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

A las primeras dos semanas se empezó a sentir la ausencia de Sakuno Ryusaki-el apellido que había elegido para convivir con los demás-. Tomoka Osakada era una niña gritona y demasiado alegre. Siempre estaba revoloteando por todos lados, trayendo nuevos proyectos para hacer en clase, se había aplacado durante toda una semana. Sakuno se había vuelto una amiga muy cercana y la adoraba como si fuera una niña chiquita a su cuidado.

Igual el salón se empezaba a ver sin un brillo particular. Y sin el delicioso aroma a cereza. Pero todo volvió rápido a como era el principio. La inocencia se había ido y habían vuelto a ser los adolescentes normales que no cuidaban sus chistes y palabras.

Menos Ryoma.

Los del salón creyeron que había vuelto a ser el mismo chico arisco y reservado de siempre. El que se sentaba al fondo del salón y no hablaba hasta la salida de clases. Él que se perdía en los recesos y nadie lo encontraba aun en un incendio.

Pero sus amigos cercanos, y los del club de tenis, se dieron cuenta de la melancolía que traía. Y sobre todo el cambio que había dado.

Ahora, el era más amable. Pedía permiso y se disculpaba hasta por golpear el hombro de alguien sin querer. También había empezado a salir a comer con sus compañeros del club de tenis. Kikumaru-sempai había probado su suerte invitándolo tres veces seguidas a comer hamburguesas, pizza y ramen. Hasta Fuji-sempai, que siempre tenía los ojos cerrados, símbolo de su tranquilidad, había abierto sus ojos, mostrando el desconcierto de su compañero.

Todos creían que era porque Ryoma empezaba a madurar y darse cuenta que necesitaba ser más expresivo.

Momoshiro sabía que ese no era el motivo. Ryoma Echizen se sentía solo. Y no quería estarlo. Por primera vez en su vida se había dado cuenta de lo terrible y triste que era volver a casa sin hacer algo en el camino. De no hablar con nadie durante las clases; de comer solo durante el almuerzo… De no cuidar de alguien.

-Oi, Echizen ¿qué tal un partido antes de ir por donas?

-¿Eso no es de chicas, Momo?-dijo uno de los chicos de ahí.

-¡Bien, no hay donas para ti!

Todos se enfrascaron en una pelea de donas y malteadas. Algo muy tonto, pensaba Ryoma, pero también algo muy divertido.

Todos estaban furiosos. Los cuatro representantes de los reinos de las hadas estaban reunidos en el palacio del sur. Y en medio, encerrada en una jaula de caoba y oro, la princesa Sakuno sufría sin poder defenderse. Sin poder decir nada.

El rey del norte estaba furioso. Su hermano menor, Kintarou, estaba callado y parado a su lado, mostrando una expresión para nada feliz con su hermano. Ni con la situación. El rey gritaba y amenazaba al actual rey, Syusuke del suroeste.

-¡Esta princesa es una vergüenza para todos!

-Le pido respeto a la princesa-dijo Kunimitsu, guardián del este, que se encontraba al lado de su rey- .Esta en su palacio y le debe respeto a su hogar.

-¡Pido respeto para mi hermano y mi reino!

La princesa Sakuno no podía llorar. Sus lagrimas se habían secado desde la noche pasada, encerrada en un calabozo frió. Su hermano le había pedido que se calmara y confiara en él. Pero ella no estaba muy segura. Las reglas estaban rotas.

Su naturaleza estaba rota.

-Mírenla, sus altezas. Esta tirada, sollozando como…una mortal. ¡Confundida! No sabe lo que quiere… ¡Que excusa tan patética de hada!

La sangre de Sakuno hirvió dentro de ella. ¿Qué no sabía lo que quería?

¿Ella no era un hada?

La imagen de un príncipe pasó frente a sus ojos cerrado. Un príncipe de cabello negro y ojos dorados.

Lo que ella quería…. Su mayor deseo.

-¿Y que pasara con mi hermano?-el rey seguía- Los Kados nos atacan y ella no tiene ningún deseo. Ni proteger a su reino puede querer. Es una princesa hueca.

-¡NO ES CIERTO!

Todos voltearon a ver a la princesa prisionera. El príncipe del norte la vio impresionado. Una pequeña hada tenía una voz potente.

La princesa se levanto y se agarró de los barrotes fuertemente. Encaró la mirada de su prometido y soltó una lágrima.

-Kintarou-sama, lamento mucho que perdería su tiempo en una princesa como yo, que no le quiere y no respetó el acuerdo de matrimonio. Pero yo no puedo quererlo.

-Sakuno, por favor…-habló Syusuke, pero Sakuno levanto una mano y le detuvo para que ella continuara.

-Mi mayor deseo es Ryoma Echizen. Que sea mío. Tocarle… Ser yo la que lo hace feliz.

-¡Es vergonzoso, princesa del Oeste!-la reina del este- ¿Se da cuenta que admite su inestabilidad? Su mayor amor debe ser a su reino….

-Yo no puedo cumplir con ese amor.

-¡No es un hada!-dijo la reina- Reina del Suroeste, ¿qué es lo que opina?

La reina Kurumi había permanecido callada todo el tiempo, dejando que su rey tomara cualquier decisión. Pero ella conocía el deseo de la princesa. Porque su mayor amor era con su rey, Syusuke.

-Pido el destierro para la princesa del sur. Y estoy segura que Syusuke-sama estará de acuerdo en que una princesa como Sakuno-sama no es útil en nuestro mundo.

-¿Y dejarla así como así?

-¿Qué otro castigo quiere, rey del norte?

-¡La eliminación de sus poderes!

-Eso era algo obvio que se haría-dijo Syusuke- Sakuno del sur. ¿Estas consiente de tu castigo? Tus pecados contra tu reino serán penalizados si no retractas tus palabras.

-Aceptare cualquier castigo por deshonrar a mi reino. No merezco menos.

-Bien, esperemos la media noche para desterrar a la princesa.

-El rey ha dicho. Pido a sus altezas retirarse-dijo Kunimitsu.

Todos se retiraron, dejando a los reyes parientes de la princesa traidora en la sala. La reina Kurumi concedió tiempo a sola a los hermanos y se retiro, escoltada por Kunimitsu.

-Syusuke-onii-sama, te ruego perdón.

-¿Por qué?-le sonrió.

-Por deshonrarte. Te he hecho pasar tantas vergüenzas con una hermana que no es digna…

-Sakuno… Tú eres mi hermanita. Yo te querré siempre. Y es por eso que debes saber la verdad.

Sakuno elevó su mirada húmeda a la de su hermano.

-Yo te envié a la Tierra sabiendo que encontrarías a alguien a quien amar. Tu deseo se encontraba en la Tierra. Tal vez solo te enamorarías de tu vida mortal. Pero yo sabía que esto pasaría.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-su voz se elevó un poco- ¿Me usaste?

-Porque amo a mi reino. Y solo deseo el bienestar de todos. Amo ser el que manda… Y tú jamás tendrías ese amor. Jamás te haría daño, Sakuno… Busque la forma más pacifica de hacernos a los dos felices. ¿Me entiendes?

Sakuno sonrió. Su hermano merecía ser el rey.

-No me olvides, onii-sama.

-Ni tú a mí, mí amada princesa.

Syusuke besó los labios de su hermana por un segundo, mostrándole su primer arrebató de cariño incondicional. Sakuno se sintió inmensamente feliz de ese amor. Del juego de su hermano por hacerlos feliz a ambos.

Eran dos meses desde entonces. Ryoma seguía como lo había dejado Sakuno. Pero ya se había resignado. En si se culpó por enamorarse de un hada… Desde el principio supo que ella volvería a reinar su mundo. A casarse con un príncipe desconocido.

Ella debía estar feliz entre flores y un castillo de ensueño. Él debía encontrar esa felicidad de nuevo. Sakuno le había enseñado lo fácil que era serlo y como conseguirla.

No era fácil. Pero era un reto y eso lo hacía interesante.

-Entonces, ¿nos invitas a tu casa por nada? A Ann-chan y a mí.

-¿Tienes alguna otra cosa que hacer? Puedo cancelar todo.

-¡No, ninguna! Iré a guardar todo y llamó a Ann-chan.

Ryoma guardó su raqueta en su mochila para encaminarse también a cambiarse de ropas. Estaba aburrido y sus padres no llegarían a casa hasta la noche. No quería estar solo toda la tarde.

-¿Es horrible, verdad? Eso de estar solo.

Fuji-sempai estaba a su lado. Ryoma se sobresaltó. Creía que ya estaba solo en las canchas. Fuera como hubiera llegado, no le hizo nada de gracia lo que su sempai le había dicho.

-Debe serlo.

-Es mejor el tiempo cuando estas con una linda chica.

-¿Algo que quieras decir, Fuji-sempai?

-Oh, bueno, es que vi a una chica de trenzas castañas y ojos rojos viviendo con señora Sumire. Ya sabes, la abuelita que está sola en esa gran casa. Al parecer adoptó a esa niña esta tarde. La encontró tirada a medio parque. Pienso que es una chica perfecta para ti.

Ryoma estaba sin palabras. ¿Había descrito a Sakuno?

-¿Cómo es que…por qué me lo dices?

-Porque es lo correcto.

Ryoma Echizen corrió con todas sus fuerzas dejando atrás la cancha y su sempai. Momo-sempai le intentó parar, pero él menor solo le gritó que lo alcanzara en casa.

-Syusuke-sama, ¿está listo para partir?

-Ah, Kunimitsu ¿acaso no te gusta estar aquí, en ese cuerpo?-le sonrió.

-Realmente no-Kunimitsu resopló- Los humanos tienen tantos sentimientos confusos que me causan perturbación. No son claro.

-Creo que ahí está su belleza, Tezuka-sempai.

-No me llame así, por favor-dijo entre dientes-. Ya dejo a la princesa Sakuno donde debía. Sumire, la otra hada exiliada la cuida ahora, y Ryoma Echizen está en camino ¿está todo en orden?

-Sí, todo en orden. A casa, Kunimitsu.

Ryoma corrió cinco calles sin parar a detenerse. Sin tomar aire. Debía saber si era ella… debía encontrarla y ver si era ella. Su corazón latía con tanta emoción que casi se le salía por la garganta.

-¡Ryoma!

Y enfrente estaba. Con un vestido color rosado y el cabello suelto. Era la primera vez que la veía tan…humana.

-¡Ryoma!

La chica corrió a su lado y se colgó de sus hombros. Echizen aspiro dentro de sus cabellos, percibiendo el poco aroma a cerezas que le quedaba.

-¡Volví!

-¿Por qué?-se despegó a verla a los ojos- .Creí que estabas en tu reino, gobernando…

-¡No puedo hacerlo! Fui desterrada. Mi único deseo es hacerte feliz. Yo no podía seguir siendo un hada… Fui desterrada a vivir como humana. Sumire fue un hada también desterrada que se enamoro de un mortal, asi que decidieron que debo vivir con ella. ¡Quiero estar contigo!

Ryoma agarró sus mejillas y la beso en los labios. Era lo mejor del mundo tenerla de vuelta.

-Hazme feliz, Sakuno.

-Cuando tú quieras.

El hada ya no tenía sus polvos mágicos ni sus alas blancas. Pero sabía que era un deseo que podía hacer realidad con sus propias fuerzas. Podía hacerlo feliz con solo su amor.

**FIN**


End file.
